puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
International Wrestling Enterprise
International Wrestling Enterprise (国際プロレス興行;, Kokusai Puroresu Kogyō) was a promotion from 1966 to 1981.International Wrestling Enterprise history at Puroresu.com Founded by Isao Yoshihara, it was affiliated with the American Wrestling Association in the United States and also had tie-ins with promotions in Canada and Europe. In 1972, it became the first Japanese promotion to bring European wrestler André the Giant to the country. The promotion cooperated with All Japan Pro Wrestling and later, New Japan Pro Wrestling; the three promotions later came together for an interpromotional event, organized by Tokyo Sports, held at Budokan Hall on August 26, 1979. When IWE closed its doors in 1981,History of Puroresu - 1981 at Puroresu.com Inoue, Hara, Tsurumi, and Fuyuki joined All Japan, while Kimura, Hamaguchi and Teranishi joined New Japan as a unit that formed the first "invasion" angle in history, later copied by the Japanese UWF, Japan Pro-Wrestling, and the nWo in WCW in America. The promotion is also credited for making Rusher Kimura a major star in Japanese Puroresu and holding Japan's first steel cage match. Isao Yoshihara would eventually become a booker in New Japan, until his death in 1985. Roster *'Japanese talent': Toyonobori, Strong Kobayashi, Rusher Kimura, Hiro Matsuda, Thunder Sugiyama, Great Kusatsu, Mighty Inoue, Animal Hamaguchi, Ashura Hara, Isamu Teranishi, Goro Tsurumi, Hiromichi Fuyuki, Ryuma Go, K.Y. Wakamatsu, Mach Hayato, Kintaro Ohki, Mr. Hito, Umanosuke Ueda, Masa Saito *'Foreign talent': Bill Robinson, Verne Gagne, André the Giant, George Gordienko, Lou Thesz, Karl Gotch, Danny Hodge, Don Leo Jonathan, Bill Miller, Dick the Bruiser, Crusher Lisowski, Mad Dog Vachon, Nick Bockwinkel, Ray Stevens, Baron Von Raschke, Horst Hofmann, Édouard Carpentier, Peter Maivia, Ivan Koloff, Larry Hennig, Blackjack Lanza, Blackjack Mulligan, Superstar Billy Graham, Wahoo McDaniel, Red Bastien, The Minnesota Wrecking Crew, Bill Watts, Dusty Rhodes, Dick Murdoch, Buddy Wolfe, Ox Baker, Wild Angus, Killer Tor Kamata, Gypsy Joe, Alexis Smirnoff, The Mongolian Stomper, The Cuban Assassin, Killer Brooks, Jos LeDuc, Sailor White, Big John Quinn, Kurt Von Hess, Professor Tanaka, Dean Ho, The Wild Samoans, Gil Hayes, Pierre Martin, Michel Martel, Ricky Martel, Jake Roberts, Big Daddy Ritter, David Schultz, Dynamite Kid, Mike George, Bob Sweetan, Johnny Powers, Killer Karl Krupp, Ron Bass, Randy Rose, Norvell Austin, Ray Candy, Paul Ellering, Steve Olsonoski, Percy Pringle III, Young Ric Flair Championships recognized by IWE IWE's governing body was called the International Wrestling Alliance and administered the following titles:International Wrestling Enterprise titles at Wrestling-Titles.com *IWA World Heavyweight Championship *IWA World Mid-Heavyweight Championship *IWA World Tag Team Championship Near the end of IWE's existence, it billed a World Wrestling Union title, supposedly based in Germany, to give a push to wrestler Ashura Hara: *WWU World Junior Heavyweight Championship Before the IWA system was created, IWE recognized the Trans-World Wrestling Alliance titles: *TWWA World Heavyweight Championship *TWWA World Tag Team Championship International Wrestling Promotion (revival) In 1994, Goro Tsurumi formed a promotion called IWA Kakutō Shijuku (IWA格闘志塾, International Wrestling Alliance Fighting Hope Training School), but in 1997 he renamed the promotion International Wrestling Promotion (国際プロレス・プロモーション Kokusai puroresu promotion). The only recognizable name in the promotion is Tsurumi himself; the rest of the roster uses masked identities. Wrestlers from other independents have been invited to participate, including Shoji Nakamaki and Yukihide Ueno. Championships recognized by IWP *IWA World Heavyweight Championship — Goro Tsurumi *IWA World Mid-Heavyweight Championship — J.R.F. Lion *IWA World Middleweight Championship — Phantom Funagoshi *IWA World Tag Team Championship (International Pro Wrestling) — Super Iron Hercules and Iron Hercules I *IWA World Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship — Tomoya and Macho Bump References Category:Promotions Category:Major Promotions